Watch the Stars
by Wishing Star67
Summary: If a new pair manages to approach Ritsuka, he has to choose between his fighter...or his brother's secrets, his own fighter, and an ideal life. Which is it?


A/N: Hi! Well, I don't have a lot to say here, so I guess I'll just move on…ehehehe-oh, and please review!

Disclaimer: Sheesh-I always forget to put up the disclaimer. I do not own Loveless. Period. If I did, I wouldn't have to write this plot because it would actually happen.

-

-

-

-

"Like I said. Bring out Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi. Otherwise-"

Another flurry of ice hit Yoji and Natsuo both, and another large slash adorned Yoji's now-scarred arm. Warm red liquid dripped down his arm; Natsuo's eyes widened in panic at the sight.

The female of the pair before them purred, ruby eyes shining brightly even amidst the blackness.

"Ahh...the scent of blood...makes your senses tingle, no? Kei-chan, what about we finish this off right here and now?" The girl's deep purple hair silkily rolled off her shoulders; the tips hit her waist.

"Ah. Let's." The boy motioned a consent with a nod, smirking.

"O-k! Tomb of ice..envelope the pair! It cannot be destroyed-its power is absolute. Its weakness is zero. Zero degrees. Form!" The girl extended her arm, a blue ray of light flashing off of her palm.

With a piercing scream, Yoji fell to his feet, collapsing. Unconsciously coughing up blood, Yoji stilled.

"YOJI!" Natsuo fell to his feet, grabbing a hold of his sacrifice's shoulders. Natsuo shivered uncontrollably, whimpering when his partner's blood seeped onto his own pale arms.

"Will you continue?" the boy asked in his cold, arrogant voice.

"Eh? We're not going to finish them?"

The female tilted her head, ear-less head curious.

"We…forfeit…" Natsuo whispered, ears drooping.

The opposing pair smiled in deep satisfaction.

"Ahh-I feel so cruel...they're so cute! Mou-Kei-chan, do you think we'll ever find that pair?"

"Maybe."

-

"Looking for us?" Soubi raised his head slightly.

"Ah. Those bastards... Yoji..." Natsuo buried his head in his arms, curly red hair cascading down his back.

Soubi fell into the silence of contemplation, while Ritsuka's ears perked up. Ritsuka crawled to his knees from his sideways-laying position on the wooden floor of Soubi's apartment.

"Who were they? What did they look like? When were they here?"

Natsuo shook his curly head, digging his head deeper into his pale arms.

"I don't know...they called themselves 'Tearless.' The fighter...a girl. She had long, purple hair...and really, really creepy eyes. They looked almost...bloody." Natsuo shivered.

"And the sacrifice?" Soubi asked.

Despite the fact Soubi wished to remain sympathetic, he wouldn't let anything get to Ritsuka-he'd need all the information on this new pair, especially if they wished to lay a hand on Ritsuka.

He let out a puff of smoke, inhaling deeply.

"It was a boy. Wavy hair, a few strands laid across his forehead like bangs. And he had these sharp, silver eyes. He looked similar to…Seimei. He wore a bandage around his right wrist and…"

But Ritsuka was no longer listening. His mind had gone blank the minute the words 'similar to Seimei' came out. But wait…Seimei didn't have gray eyes…

Ritsuka's once-perked ears now drooped down low, and his blue tail mad a sound 'thump' as it hit the floor. He blinked hard, trying to keep the wet tears from falling.

'Seimei…'

Ritsuka's head snapped up as slender arms wrapped around his thin shoulders, and tensed. He felt someone's head being laid atop his. As ash-blonde hair brushed against his face, he realized the person holding him was Soubi. His muscles relaxed, and Ritsuka lowered his head, hiding it from view.

-

"Kei-chaaan, what are we doing at an _elementary _school? I'm not a genius like you, but I'm not stupid you know!"

Keiichi raised an eyebrow, and slightly turned his head to the pouting girl, tearing his eyes away from the school that stretched before them..

"What are you talking about, Shia?"

"You're here to enroll me in this school-I know what you're up to! Kei-chan, don't do this to me! I promise I'll be good!"

The girl wailed and latched onto the softly chuckling teen, who burst into laughter when the girl teared up.

"Kei-chan! You're so mean-how could you laugh at me at a time like this?!"

Shia let go of Keiichi, and glared-in broad daylight, her ruby eyes didn't look scary as before; instead, they looked nearly normal. Shia huffed, and turned around, getting ready to march off.

In a flash, Keiichi's slim arms were around Shia from behind; his head next to hers lay gently on her shoulder.

Shia's eyes widened, losing the glare.

"Saa saa-let's not jump to conclusions, hmm? I wasn't here to enroll _you; _I was here to get Loveless-kun enrolled into Septimal Moon."

"Eh?"

Keiichi laughed some more, and Shia sucked in air, inflating her cheeks.

"He attends this school."

In the span of the next few minutes, a variety of emotions passed the girl's face.

First confusion.

Which erupted into shock.

Which then bloomed into realization.

And then relaxing into relief and happiness.

"Honto?"

Keiichi smiled softly.

"Ah. Have I ever lied to you?"

Shia closed her mouth, the question floating above her head. After a moment of consideration, she shook her head gaily.

"Nope!"

"Then do you trust me?"

A look of an insulted and irritated cat crossed Shia's face.

"Of course I do-if I didn't, who would I trust?! Mou-Kei-chan, don't even think that I don't trust you!"

A satisfied look crossed the boy's calm demeanor, and he pressed his lips against the girl's temple.

"Then good."

Shia sighed and leaned backwards into her sacrifice.

-

Ritsuka stole his fifth glance out the window, ears twitching. He sighed-Soubi wasn't there…what was keeping him so long? It wouldn't even be five minutes until the bell rang-where could he be?

As much as the boy hated to admit it, he'd grown to look forward to the end of school-to see Soubi.

The bell rang a shrill cry, and chairs were scooted backwards in a rush to run out of the school building.

A red light flashed on Ritsuka's phone as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

He flipped it open, and received a text from Soubi.

'Ritsuka, gomen-I can't make it today. I have a project due the day after tomorrow, and I need to finish it. But if you can, make sure to drop by the studio-I'll be waiting.

-Soubi'

Ritsuka sighed, but soon perked up at the prospect of seeing Soubi's studio: something he'd never thought of doing something so soon. He jogged out of the room, ignoring Yuiko's bubbly voice and Yayoi's pleading one.

-

Ritsuka slowed down as he got to the main gate; not because he was tired, but instead because of a certain pair waiting for him there.

A girl, who looked to be around the female Zero's age, smiled cheerfully. Her long purple hair snaked around her thighs, and she wore a white skirt showing off her skinny legs, and a purple tank top matching the color of her hair. Her ruby eyes sent a chill down Ritsuka's spine, even though he didn't find them a menace.

The boy who stood next to her seemed to be the same age, but his calm aura foretold that his personality was that of a more rational, and mature person than that of the girl who stood next to him. He indeed had wavy, dark blue hair like Seimei, and the same 'kind and gentle' look about him. His right wrist was bandaged like the way Soubi had his neck covered up.

"Ne-you're Loveless?"

Ritsuka froze. The new pair. The sacrifice that looked like Seimei. The girl who had blood-red eyes. The pair that was after him.

"Kawaii! You look so much cuter than Seimei-and so much more defenseless!"

The girl licked her upper lip, grinning.

Ritsuka's heart thundered in his chest.

"Call your fighter if you wish-but listen to us first."

Ritsuka's eyes lingered on the girl, but reluctantly trailed over to the boy.

"We're here to take you to Septimal Moon. There you'll get all the answers you want from Ritsu-sensei. You'll find your real fighter-not someone with a different name. And you'll become stronger. Don't you want to be stronger?"

Ritsuka's eyes dilated.

"You may call your fighter now."

With trembling hands, Ritsuka's mind raced. Could they really provide clues towards Seimei? Could they really have his fighter? Could they really…make him stronger?"

Ritsuka took a hesitating step forward.

"Loveless-chan, I'd really like it if you came with us. I want to learn more about you-what kind of person you are-not Seimei. And there, people won't lie to you-I promise! I also want to train with you-and maybe have a practice fight with the Loveless pair. If you do come-people will line up in miles to train with you and your fighter-its only expected of course-but you have to put us in the front of you list, ne?" The girl smiled hopefully.

'I want to learn more about you…'

'I want to learn more about you…'

'Not Seimei…'

'Different from Seimei…'

'_Want _to train with you…'

Want. Ritsuka wanted that-for people to choose to be with him. For people who weren't ordered by their masters to hang around with him… For real friends.

The small boy took another tentative step forward.

The girl extended a hand for him to grasp.

Ritsuka walked slowly over, and took the hand gently.

The slightly larger hand tightened her hold slightly, as if to squeeze him for comfort.

"Ritsuka."

All three heads whipped around to see a certain blonde walking swiftly towards them.

"Soubi!"

Ritsuka nearly let go, but he was reminded by the girl's locking grasp.

"Beloved. Loveless chose us. Leave now and save some face. Or do we have to take you down? You'll only be killed-after all, you don't have a sacrifice anymore," Keiichi whispered harshly.

Ritsuka gasped-killed? Soubi?

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep Ritsuka safe," Soubi responded calmly.

Keiichi scoffed.

"Saa…Loveless-chan. Which is it? Beloved-you're fake fighter, or us-where lies strength, your real fighter…and all the answers?" Shia tempted.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and took a step forward. When he opened them, he was sure of his decision, looked down sadly.

"Gomen ne…"


End file.
